El Extraño caso del Auror Weasley y el Mortifago Normort
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Harry y Ron son autores ahora pero la vida no es ni mucho menos fácil y se enfrentan a un asesino que lo deja en jaque. Cuando se descubra la verdad, nada será igual para ninguno. ¿Estas preparado para conocer la verdad detrás de Normort?


Lista de Objetos mágicos: Mapa del Merodeador. Copa de Hufflepuff. Escoba Voladora.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una habitación cálida, agradable a la vista. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de miles de libros. Libros sobre historia, criminología, anatomía, medicina, naturaleza, psicología, pociones, química, artes marciales, hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, Leyes mágicas y tantos otros temas. El resto de la casa estaba repleta de otros libros y novelas. Esa habitación sin embargo solo era para el uso de los dos adultos propietarios. Era el despacho conjunto de Ron y Hermione. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro aunque no se dirigieran la palabra durante horas. El trabajo de ambos los absorbía pero no habrían podido soportarlo en solitario.

Un enorme ventanal permitía ver Trafalgar Square y sus miles de viandantes. Era una visión lo suficientemente atractiva como para que la pareja comprase aquella pequeña mansión en la primera visita y sin tener en cuenta las otras jugosas opciones más baratas. Hermione se quedo contemplando el monumento conmemorativo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ron a pesar de saber el sudor que tendría que gastar para poder pagarla no dudo un instante en hacerle una oferta al comprador.

Y ahora seis años después no se arrepentía de nada. Se había matado a trabajar como auror para poder pagarla, incluso había encontrado un segundo trabajo de verano en la tienda de su hermano para poder ahorrar el suficiente dinero para enviar a Hermione a la mejor academia de leyes mágicas del Reino Unido. Eso fue durante el primer año en el que Ron estuvo trabajando como Auror. Hermione había vuelto a Hogwarts a completar sus estudios, pero ambos habían decidido no volver a sus casas familiares. Eran incapaces de no vivir juntos después del año que pasaron atrapados en una tienda diminuta.

Le ofrecieron a Harry compartir la casa un tiempo pero este ya se había trasladado a la casa de los Black y allí vivía feliz. Hasta que Ron se enteró que compartía la vivienda y el dormitorio con su hermana. Estuvieron peleados un mes. En ese mes Ron tuvo que ir a diario al trabajo con el pelo rosa, no debería haber discutido con Harry delante de Ginny. La chica no se tomo a bien que su hermano sobreprotector le gritase a su novio. Hermione al enterarse le envió un vociferador a Ron para hacerle entrar en razón y que dejase a un lado ese sentimiento protector. Harry cuidaría bien de Ginny. Ambos lo sabían pero a Ron le costaba aceptarlo.

Al terminar ese año, con las heridas de la guerra cerrándose sin prisa pero sin pausa gracias al trabajo y el amor que se tenían los unos con los otros, llegó una buena noticia para Ginny y mala para Harry. La habían aceptado en las Arpías de Holyhead por lo que Harry debería hacerse a la idea de que la costumbre de llegar a casa y encontrarse con un beso de Ginny como saludo de forma diaria se acabaría. Ahora Ginny debía entrenar día y noche para poder llegar a profesional y pronto llegaron las giras y mundiales. Harry tuvo que acostumbrarse a pasar meses solo cuando no podía conseguir vacaciones para acompañarla.

Los primeros meses fueron tan duros que incluso se planteo si en verdad Ginny sentía algo por él. Desecho la idea enseguida, fruto de su inseguridad la borró de su mente y salió de la casa para comprar algo. Al regresar portaba un paquete largo y ligero. Subió a su despacho con rapidez, escribió con cuatro garabatos la dirección de Ginny en el extranjero y la envió con las dos lechuzas que había en la casa. Había comprado una escoba voladora último modelo, a su lado la saeta de fuego apenas era un triste utensilio de cocina. No solo lo había comprado para que Ginny tuviera la mejor escoba al inicio de temporada. Esa escoba tenía además un hechizo incorporado. Era el único modelo que tenía esa clase de hechizo de túnel. Todo gracias a Hermione que vendió la idea a esa compañía para pagar la entrada de su casa.

El hechizo creaba un túnel de comunicación entre dos personas y únicamente dos personas. Era mucho más estable e intimo que la red flu. Y el hechizo estaba vinculado al comprador de la escoba y a su propietaria. Eso permitió a Harry no sentirse tan solo por las noches ya que siempre podía hablar con Ginny a pesar del cambio horario entre ambos. Fue la salvación de su relación así como un empujón definitivo a su matrimonio. Todo gracias a Hermione y su estudio del funcionamiento de la marca del mortifago como trabajo de final de curso para Encantamientos.

La otra noticia que se recibió ese año fue más positiva. Al llegar de Hogwarts, Hermione se encontró con la matricula pagada para la academia de Leyes que ella eligiera. Se quedo sin habla no solo por saber que tendría asegurado un puesto en cualquier academia, sino por el aspecto de Ron, había perdido peso y tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban a los tobillos y aun así su sonrisa era radiante y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad por haber logrado darle lo mejor a su novia. Hermione le abrazó con fuerza y le amenazó con tirarle Historia de Hogwarts a la cabeza si volvía a hacer algo semejante. Estaba muy agradecida pero no permitiría que Ron se matase a trabajar para poder tener dinero.

Así paso ese segundo año en el que Ginny subía rápidamente en la clasificación de su equipo hasta hacerse indispensable para el mismo. Hermione, como era habitual, se convirtió en la alumna más brillante de su academia y antes de terminar el curso ya tenía un puesto asegurado en el ministerio británico. No querían perder a la última integrante del trió dorado y mucho menos a la más inteligente, porque otro ministerio le había ofrecido algo mejor.

Harry y Ron por su parte comenzaron con una tarea titánica que se prolongaría durante los años siguientes. Se les había ofrecido un cargo de responsabilidad y habían caído en la boca del lobo. Su primera investigación profesional como Aurores después de un primer año de oficina resulto ser la única investigación que tuvieron. Una investigación sin fin. Un mortifago había huido y ahora estaba rehaciendo lentamente todo el sueño de Voldemort. Los muertos eran encontrados siempre una vez al mes. Siempre cerca de la luna llena. Pensaron que era algún ritual, pero no lograron unir las muertes o a sus víctimas. La caza había empezado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry y Ron entraron en el apartamento tras aparecer en la calle frente a él. Vieron a todo el cuerpo de aurores trabajando como locos. En la calle había otro grupo interrogando a los testigos y borrándoles la memoria. No convenía que los Muggles se preguntaran el por qué de una calavera gigante flotando sobre el edificio. La presencia de la marca tenebrosa no auguraba nada bueno y menos cuando el día anterior hubo luna llena. Ron se quedo hablando con los medimagos mientras Harry entraba en la habitación de la víctima. Entró solo, sabía que Ron no soportaba esos crímenes, era como si le golpearan físicamente.

Harry respiro hondo antes de abrir los ojos y ponerse con ojo crítico a investigar. Era un dormitorio pequeño, típico en la zona pobre de Londres. Tenía lo imprescindible, y como el resto de la casa no había nada que resaltase. Ni libros, ni joyas, ni ningún otro objeto a parte de la poca ropa del armario y un pequeño tocador. El espejo estaba totalmente destrozado. No había sido en la pelea, si es que se había entablado alguna entre la víctima y el asesino. Estaba machacado a conciencia, seguramente a puñetazos por la silueta de los nudillos que había en la madera tras el espejo. Llamó a uno de los aurores y le ordeno que examinase aquellas marcas en busca de sangre. Debía pedir a Kingsley la instalación de sistemas Muggles para este tipo de investigaciones.

Siguió examinando la habitación antes de centrarse en el cuerpo. La cama y el colchón no estaban. Los había lanzado por la ventana con una fuerza considerable pues había destrozado el marco. La mesilla de noche también la había lanzado por la ventana. Sin duda necesitaba el poco espacio disponible. El armario empotrado seguía intacto ni siquiera lo habían tocado. La bombilla que colgaba del techo estaba rota. Miró a su alrededor y vio los fragmentos de la bombilla esparcidos por el suelo junto con los restos del espejo. El espejo lo había roto tras el asesinato, no cabía duda pues algunos trozos habían caído sobre la sangre dejando claro la línea cronológica y la bombilla la rompió justo después.

Harry empezaba a crear en su cabeza una idea bastante clara de lo que había pasado. El asesino entro en la casa, usando alguna clase de hechizo. La alarma sonó a las tres de la madrugada, la empresa de seguridad llamó a la victima a las tres y un minuto pero ya era tarde. El asesino llegó al dormitorio, petrifico a la victima por lo que mostraban las pruebas preliminares. Entonces sonó el teléfono, lo que hizo a continuación el asesino descartaba a un buen número de mortifagos. Descolgó el teléfono y lo llevo al dormitorio donde lo dejo en la coqueta. La línea seguía abierta y el chico de la empresa de seguridad tuvo que escuchar sin poder hacer nada como torturaba a Evelyn.

Sin duda uso un cuchillo extremadamente afilado para cortar la blusa que llevaba. Después le arrancó la piel de brazos y piernas, lo hizo extremadamente rápido por los chillidos que escucho el de la compañía de seguridad. El tiempo de respuesta es de diez minutos, por desgracia ese día había diluviado y la patrulla más cercana quedo atrapada en un embotellamiento. Y mientras el coche trataba de avanzar por un atasco monumental, Evelyn sentía como ese cuchillo seguía arrancándole partes de ella.

Lo que paso a continuación ni siquiera Harry quería imaginarlo pero debía hacerlo para tratar de comprender al asesino. Primero cortó en tiras pequeñas la carne despellejada de Evelyn, en ese momento debió darse cuenta del estorbo del colchón y la mesita de noche. Tiró a Evelyn contra la pared, se veía las manchas de sangre que había dejado impresa tras el impacto. Lanzó por la ventana los muebles y volvió a coger a Evelyn. La chica había intentado escapar arrastrándose por el suelo pero la agarró de los pelos y tiró de ella hasta el centro del dormitorio. En el proceso le arranco una buena porción de cabello y piel, lo había tirado a una esquina.

Uso de nuevo el conjuro para petrificarla pero le dejó la boca para poder oírla gritar y algo más. Recogió con cuidado las tiras de carne y dibujo un gran círculo con ellas, envolviendo a Evelyn que gritaba de dolor y lloraba sin parar implorando perdón. Harry se recordó que le dieran una mención especial al chico del teléfono por no abandonarla en ningún momento. Cuando termino el círculo empezó con un pentagrama pero se quedo sin carne así que deshizo la idea. Entonces improvisó. Podía cortar más pero parecía que no le divertía la idea. Guardo la carne, un suvenir. Pero no sin antes coger un trozo y pasarle una llama por encima hasta que se cocino. Aun olía la carne quemada, revolvía el estomago que se sintiese agradable y provocase apetito siendo lo que era aquel olor.

Le abrió la boca a Evelyn por la fuerza y le introdujo su propia carne cocinada a través de la garganta. La chica vomito, el asesino recogió el trozo de carne y se lo volvió a introducir en la boca tapándosela después. La obligo a masticar y tragarse su propia carne. Harry no podía llegar a imaginar que le habría hecho para obligarla a hacer algo así. Sin duda algo mucho menos doloroso que lo que siguió. El chico del teléfono dijo que junto a los gritos se escucho una carcajada fría y aterradora, casi tira el teléfono al oírla totalmente aterrado. No sabía porque pero la sangre se le heló al momento de escuchar esa risa. Parecía provenir de otro mundo, estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía no cabía duda.

El asesino entonces estiró los brazos de Evelyn y le abrió las piernas hasta crear un intento de estrella de cinco puntas. No contento con todo lo que había hecho siguió con su tortura. Volvió a usar el cuchillo. Le rajó la cara de lado a lado haciéndole una terrible sonrisa. Era siniestro parecía que había abierto tanto la boca que su piel se hubiera partido siguiendo esa línea. Se le veía sus dientes blancos donde antes habían estado sus mejillas. Luego le cortó los parpados, parecía que no disfrutaba si la chica no le miraba.

Un tajo y le arranco ambas orejas, las colocó a cada lado de su cabeza, sobre el suelo cubierto de sangre. Dejo su cuello, no quería que se desangrase demasiado rápido. Harry se frotó los ojos, no quería seguir. Respiro hondo y fue hasta la ventana a que le diera el aire. Vio en la calle a un par de novatos intentando coger el colchón. Se había quedado clavado en la valla que separaba los jardines de la calle. Harry les gritó que usaran un hechizo de levitación que por algo eran magos. No lo dijo con inquina, trataba de ayudarlos como le hubiera gustado que le ayudasen a él a su edad. Siguió mirando por la ventana y reconoció al chico de la compañía de seguridad, luego bajaría a hablar con él.

Cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que quedaba de reconstrucción y volvió a su trabajo. El asesino entonces agarró uno de los pechos de Evelyn por el pezón y comenzó a seccionar el pecho completo, lo hacía lentamente, no se había apresurado pues el corte era limpio y perfecto. A estas alturas Evelyn ya debería haberse desmayado por la pérdida de sangre o del dolor pero los gritos hacían pensar que el asesino había usado algún hechizo para evitar eso. Al terminar con el pecho derecho lo puso en la mano derecha de Evelyn y le obligo a cerrarla en torno a él para que no se cayera.

Luego hizo lo propio con el izquierdo, parecía que disfrutaba con la simetría del cuerpo. Luego recorrió todo el abdomen de la chica, eran cortes superficiales según el forense. Primero en vertical y luego en horizontal. Cuando llegaron los cortes horizontales estos fueron más profundos. Había seccionado cada abdominal de la chica hasta que separo todos. Eso implicaba un gran conocimiento de anatomía para hacerlo sin necesidad de quitar la piel de encima. Y ahora venía la causa de la muerte de la chica. Harry tragó saliva para mirar el cuchillo aun clavado en Evelyn. Maldijo al asesino, después de haberla hecho pasar por todo aquello podría haberla matado sin más clavándole el cuchillo en el corazón. Habría sido instantáneo. Sin embargo decidió algo más sádico y cruel. La había penetrado con él. Ni siquiera apartó la ropa interior que llevaba. Un cuchillo de veinticinco centímetros, prácticamente la partió por la mitad. La empuñadura era lo único que quedaba en el exterior. La dejo hay desangrándose por todos sus poros. Y antes de irse uso otro cuchillo mucho más afilado, le hizo un corte a lo largo de toda la frente y antes de que Evelyn muriese le arranco su rubia cabellera. Aun seguía allí. La había clavado a la pared con el otro cuchillo.

Harry respiro aliviado de haber terminado aquello. Era necesario pero lo odiaba, y ya era el quinto mes que tenía que hacerlo. Siempre igual de salvaje pero nunca idénticos resultados. Parecía que el asesino se divertía jugando y experimentando nuevas formas de tortura. Y era difícil de atrapar. Nunca usaba el mismo patrón, mataba a cualquiera, mago o Muggle. Sin duda los únicos que estaban a salvo eran los sangre-pura y eso era de momento. No sabían cuándo podría empezar a atacarlos. Harry dudaba que lo hiciera, si era un mortifago y el uso de la marca así lo indicaba, nunca atacaría a los sangre limpia a no ser que fueran traidores a Voldemort. Harry de inmediato pensó en los Malfoy y los puso en protección perpetua.

Salió del dormitorio y dejo entrar a los forenses. Ron le esperaba fuera, estaba blanco como una vela, Harry comprobó que había visto el cuerpo a través de la puerta. Le paso el brazo por los hombros y tiro de él al exterior. Ambos necesitaban aire y salir de aquella maldita casa. Salieron a la calle y se sentaron en un banco del parque cercano. Podían ver la casa y a sus equipos y estos podían verles a ellos.

— Cada vez es peor, Ron. — Murmuró Harry alisándose el pelo con las manos. El sudor frio lo mantuvo un rato pero pronto volvió a quedar hecho un remolino.

— Hoy es Evelyn, el mes pasado fueron los Norman, el anterior Andrew Ryan, en febrero fue Verónica Walls. Era mi ayudante por Merlín. Y todo esto empezó en Enero con el asesinato del Profesor Lecter. ¿Cuándo acabara? — Preguntó Ron totalmente abatido. Aun recordaba cómo habían lanzado al vacio al Profesor Lecter. Lo habían envuelto en fuego maligno y lo habían lanzado desde cientos de metros de altura. Harry dedujo que el asesino se había aparecido con él en medio del aire y lo había dejado caer lanzándole el hechizo antes de desaparecer. Cuando llego al suelo las llamas cobraron vida y mataron a cientos de civiles. Lo peor fue cuando al llegar a ayudar pensando que había sido un accidente se encontraron la marca tenebrosa.

— No va a parar, Ron. Nunca parara. ¿Tú lo harías? Ahora mismo es Dios, nadie que tiene el poder absoluto sobre la vida y la muerte lo dejaría. — Dijo Harry. — Simplemente disfruta demasiado. Todo esto solo puede acabar de tres formas, o una víctima logra matarle. O le atropella un autobús yendo a comprar. O le atrapamos. Y si te soy sincero, tengo más esperanzas en que le atropelle un coche que en que le logremos coger.

— No seas pesimista, Harry. Debemos dar con él. Tenemos que hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. — Le contestó Ron. La furia se notaba en cada silaba que salía de sus labios. — Juró que cuando le tenga entre mis manos le apuñalare con la espada de Gryffindor.

— No digas eso Ron. Además, ¿Cómo pretendes apuñalarle con la espada? Está en el colegio. — Preguntó Harry intentando sonreír para quitar algo de tensión al ambiente. No lo consiguió.

— Seguro que se me aparece en la mano cuando lo atrape. Verá que es justo lo que voy a hacer con él. — Dijo con un odio impropio de él.

— ¡Para, Ron! Deja de pensar así. Tú no eres así. Merece un juicio justo. Y merece pudrirse en Azkaban con el resto de mortifagos y Dementores. — Exclamó Harry. No quería ver a su mejor amigo así. Sin duda le afectaba muchísimo aquellas muertes. — Además recuerda que los dementores son peor destino que la propia muerte.

— Lo siento, Harry. Es frustrante. Ayer no pude dormir temiendo esto. Y finalmente ocurre. Acabe despertando a las cuatro de la mañana en mi despacho. Mi cuello chilla de dolor por la postura. Y de que me ha servido pasar la noche así. De nada. La pobre ha muerto sin saber siquiera porque la han matado. — Ron se inclino poniendo su cabeza sobre las rodillas. — ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con la mujer que amas y no poder disfrutar de ello porque un psicópata ha decidido jugar a ser Dios? Hace semanas que no dormimos juntos. Harry, — Se detuvo un segundo, se le había roto la voz. Harry notó que su amigo estaba llorando — Está rompiendo mi matrimonio. Esto está rompiendo mi vida. No puedo dormir pensando que esta suelto, que cualquier día puedo llegar a mi casa y que sea mi mujer la que este en un charco de sangre.

— Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. — Le dijo muy seriamente Harry.

— ¿De qué serviría, Harry? Estar en casa todo el día dando vueltas. Sería peor. No podría hacer nada útil y Hermione no puede pagar mi frustración. Ella no lo merece.

— Iros los dos de vacaciones. Ginny está ahora mismo en Italia y estará allí unas cuantas semanas. Iros los dos juntos a ver las finales de Quiddicht e intentar desconectar. Os vendrá bien. Sobre todo a ti. No quería mencionarlo, pero eres muy susceptible a la maldad. Te afecta demasiado. Tienes un corazón demasiado bueno para este mundo. — Dijo Harry poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. No le gustaba sacar ese tema. Ron aun se culpaba de haberse marchado durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxe. Ron negaba con la cabeza. Harry sabía que iba a rechazar de nuevo su proposición así que tuvo que tirar de galones, algo que odiaba. — Es una orden, Ron. Tomate unas vacaciones. — Ron le miró entre enojado y agradecido de no darle otra opción.

— Gracias, Harry. Siempre has sido un gran amigo. — Agradeció Ron, abrazandolo.

— Cuando no nos comportamos como idiotas somos los mejores amigos que existen. — Dijo Harry levantándose del banco. Volvamos, tengo que decirle algo al chico de seguridad.

— ¿El qué escucho todo el asesinato? — Preguntó Ron.

— El mismo. Deberíamos darle las gracias, aunque luego lo desmemoriemos. Ya hablare con sus jefes para que le den algún incentivo. Pasar por eso… No se le ira del todo de su memoria. — Dijo Harry.

— Así que le vas a dar un premio de consolación. — Se mofó Ron, viendo lo estúpido que era darle un premio a un testigo.

— Podría haber cortado la llamada y grabarla digitalmente. Decidió hacer las dos cosas. La grabo y se quedo escuchando. No quería que la chica muriera sola, en compañía de ese perturbado. — Dijo Harry. — No sé explicarlo pero creo que merece reconocimiento.

— Reconocimiento psiquiátrico. Y no es ser grosero, tú mismo lo has dicho. No lograremos arrancarle esos recuerdos. Quitarle la mayor parte solo lo volverá loco. Lo mejor es que le apuntes a terapia en vez de darle las gracias. — Dijo Ron. — Me pongo en su lugar. Ahora mismo lo último que querría es que alguien me agradeciera haber escuchado un asesinato. Lo que necesita es alguien que le escuche y con el que se pueda desmoronar un poco.

— Es lo que pienso hacer, Ron. Sé que no lo entiendes porque ni yo lo entiendo pero debemos agradecérselo de algún modo. — Contestó Harry antes de llegar con el chico. Era un joven castaño, bajito y con lentes gruesas que le hacían parecer ridículamente cómico, parecido a un roedor. Harry vio una versión joven de Pettigrew y aun sintió más lastima por el chico.

—Está bien. — Accedió Ron antes de ponerse frente al muchacho. — Hola, ¿Tú eres el que estaba al teléfono?

— Si, me llamo Alex. — Contestó el chico con un ligero tartamudeo y temblor. Estaba bastante afectado pero parecía tranquilo.

— Hola, Alex. Nosotros somos los encargados de la investigación. Este es el inspector Harry Potter y yo soy el agente Ron Weasley. — Se presentó Ron. Alex le miraba confuso. Fruncía el ceño fruto de la concentración pero asentía a modo de saludo.

— Queríamos darte las gracias por quedarte con Evelyn todo el tiempo. Estoy seguro que si ella lo habría agradecido. — Dijo Harry estrechándole la mano al muchacho.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Fue lo primero que dijo Alex tras varios minutos en silencio. Harry achaco aquello a que los aurores ya le habían desmemoriado y lo habían hecho mal. Frunció los labios de disgusto y se despidió del chico para ir a hablar con el equipo para que volviera a hacerlo y esta vez lo hicieran bien. Ron se quedo junto al chico para que no se fuera y se perdiera. Ya había habido varios casos y no era agradable tener que inventar la escusa del alzhéimer para las familias. — ¿Nos conocemos? — Volvió a preguntar mirando fijamente a Ron.

— No.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron descorchaba una botella de Whiskey de fuego y se rellenaba un vaso hasta arriba. Habían pasado tres años desde el asesinato de Evelyn. Tres años y treinta y seis asesinatos. Cada vez más violentos, y cada vez más públicos. Y solo contaba los asesinatos del mortifago, el cual ahora se hacía llamar Normort tal y como había indicado en la frente de la victima quince, Emilie Watson. No estaba contando los cientos de muertos colaterales que provocaban algunas de sus "obras". El profesor Lecter no había sido el único hombre bomba. Laura Brent había sido ahogada con un potente veneno. Le habían llenado el estomago y los pulmones con él y luego la había dejado tirada en las vías del metro. Al pasar por encima el tren, le reventaron los pulmones y la poción se volvió gaseosa. En un radio de doscientos metros el gas era mortal. El tren iba en plena hora punta.

Pero fue el caso de los gemelos Trenton. Eran dos niños de cinco años y ese maniaco les había sacado los ojos y los había preparado para que cuando llegaran sus padres, al ir corriendo a por ellos, detonasen. La explosión fue tan brutal que arrasó el bloque de edificios. La lista seguía sin pausa. Todos los asesinatos se cumplían a rajatabla el día que había luna llena. Algo que no servía como patrón cuando el resto de pistas eran tan aleatorias que no podían seguirse.

Cada pocos meses, Ron era obligado a la fuerza a alejarse del caso. Harry insistía en ello. Fue gracias a eso que su matrimonio no se vino abajo. Hermione pronto entendió la situación de Ron. Y no podía ayudarle a finiquitarla pero si podía ayudarle a dejarla de lado un tiempo. Las tardes eran para ellos solos, los fin de semana lo pasaban en casa de sus padres o en la madriguera. Y cada tres meses se iban con Ginny de gira para desconectar durante una semana. Esos pequeños episodios eran los que mantenían a Ron y Hermione cuerdos y unidos. Por su parte Harry lograba aguantar gracias a su fuerza de voluntad para que esto no le afectase. Tantos años viendo las atrocidades de Voldemort le habían servido para poder levantar una barrera frente a la maldad y crueldad.

Ginny por su parte pasaba gran parte del año en el extranjero por lo que Harry no tenía que preocuparse como lo hacía Ron con Hermione. La pelirroja era una de las mejores jugadoras de la generación y sus partidos eran tan cotizados que las entradas se agotaban en seguida. En suelo británico ese tiempo se disminuía a minutos. La gente buscaba algo para desconectar de la ola de crímenes de Normort. Por desgracia a Ron eso no le servía. Hermione era lo único que lograba mantenerle cuerdo y ese día había tenido una reunión de última hora. Y como siempre que pasaba eso, Ron se fue a su despacho, abrió la botella y se sirvió ese lingotazo. Ya era una costumbre, eran Hermione o el Whiskey. Si faltaba la una el otro aparecía para sustituirla.

Cerró la botella y la guardo en el cajón. Al cerrarlo de golpe escucho un tintineo. Abrió de nuevo el cajón con curiosidad. Vio la botella medio vacía, varios lápices y cuadernos y al fondo vio un resplandor metálico. Metió la mano y lo saco. Lo reconoció al instante por su tacto frio y antinatural. Habían pasado cinco años y aun seguía igual que entonces. Se suponía que estaba muerto pero la copa estaba marcada por una magia tan antigua como malvada, ese frio no desaparecería de ella. Recordó como Hermione apuñalo la copa con todas sus fuerzas aquel horrible día. Justo después vino su primer beso. Aun notaba el sabor del bálsamo labial de Hermione de aquel día, y la calidez que desprendían.

Ese beso se había marcado en su memoria y lo recordaría por siempre. Pero había guardado algo para inmortalizarlo. Era estúpido lo sabía, incluso podía ser peligroso mantener eso en la casa aunque estuviera muerto, pero Ron guardo la Copa de Hufflepuff. La mantuvo en aquel cajón cinco años, olvidando su existencia pero la guardo. No podía dejar que el único recuerdo del primer beso con el amor de su vida se perdiera. Así que decidió guardar la copa y olvido por completo su existencia.

Le dio vueltas con la mano, haciéndola brillar a la luz de la tarde. La copa de Hufflepuff no tenía nada de especial, apenas se diferenciaba de una copa común. La única característica era un tejón gravado sobre una hache cincelada. Digno de un Hufflepuff sin duda alguna. Se veía una hendidura en el corazón del tejón. Estaba negra completamente y de ella salía una red de telarañas que agrietaba toda la superficie. Era el punto en el que Hermione clavo el colmillo de basilisco. Ron suspiro y volvió a guardar la copa. Le dolía el cuello solo de verla. Era como volver a tener encima el guardapelo, incluso podía jurar que notaba su frio y palpitante contacto en el pecho. Se lo frotó por encima de la camiseta y de un tragó vacio el vaso para quitarse de la cabeza todos esos viejos recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione entró en la casa cargada de bolsas. Le dolían los pies después de estar toda la mañana corriendo de una punta del ministerio a otra. Sin duda agradeció que Hugo y Rose estuvieran en Hogwarts. No podría haber aguantado sus bromas aquella noche. Dejo la comida en la cocina y fue a darse un baño de agua caliente muy necesario. Todos los huesos le gritaban para que lo hiciera. Entró en el dormitorio y cogió un par de prendas de ropa interior para cambiarse. Fue al baño y al pasar frente al despacho se encontró con la puerta abierta. Miró por pura inercia esperando ver a Ron trabajar, pero sabía que no estaba allí. Estaría en el ministerio investigando. Pero se quedo parada al ver una nota en su mesa.

Un par de pasos y ya estaba leyendo la nota: "_Hugo ha hecho de las suyas. Estaré en Hogwarts unas horas. Volveré a medianoche. Te ama, Ron Weasley. _" Hermione negó con la cabeza ante las trastadas de su hijo menor. Sin duda fruto de unos tíos demasiado bromistas. Tendría que hablar con George para que dejase de darle productos de su tienda para que le hiciera la publicidad en el colegio. Dejo la nota en un cajón y se fue al baño, ahora sí que necesitaba relajarse. Luego tendría que escribir un vociferador bien alto para avergonzar lo suficiente a Hugo para que se estuviera quieto. Y otra carta a Rose para que fuera una buena hermana mayor y controlase mejor a su hermano en vez de seguirle el juego.

Una hora después aun sentía la calidez del agua en cada poro de su cuerpo. Como la espuma cosquilleaba en sus brazos y en sus pies cuando estos salían un poco del agua. Había echado unas sales de baño que le había regalado Ron por su aniversario de boda. Eran muy caras y en cuanto metió su cuerpo en el agua entendió el porqué de su precio. Era como sentir mil manos acariciando su cuerpo, la calidez de mil amantes besando cada resquicio de su ser. Hermione se quedo extasiada y estuvo en esa bañera del paraíso hasta que el frio la echo a la fuerza de aquella maravillosa sensación.

Se secó con desgana y se vistió para volver a relajarse. Esta vez se sentó en una butaca en su despacho con vistas a la plaza. Tenía un libro en su regazo y conjuro su té favorito. Era lo más parecido a aquel baño que se le ocurrió. Saboreo el olor del té antes de abrir el libro. Un grueso tomo de Historia de la Magia. Al abrirlo se encontró con un trozo de pergamino raido y no pudo contener la risa. Acababa de encontrar el mapa del merodeador, con razón Harry no lo encontraba. No imaginaba como podría haber llegado allí aunque ciertos pelirrojos gamberros seguro que tenían algo que ver.

Abrió el mapa con cuidado y pronuncio el hechizo revelador. El castillo empezó a dibujarse lentamente. Pasillo a pasillo, clase a clase y dormitorio a dormitorio. El enorme colegio terminó de materializarse ante sus ojos, o al menos su versión bidimensional. Busco con la mirada el nombre de sus hijos. Encontró a Rose en su dormitorio junto a otros tres puntos, sin duda sus compañeras de habitación. Cerca estaba Lily con otros tres puntos. Albus estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos junto a Scorpius. James también estaba cerca. Parecía que todos estaban acostados. Miró el reloj, las once de la noche. Estaban durmiendo. Vio otros nombres como Molly, Fred, Dominique. Parecía que Hogwarts había sido invadida por Weasleys. Pero no encontraba a Hugo ni a Ron. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de lo más obvio. Pasó las hojas del mapa y no tardó en encontrarlos. Como ella esperaba, estaban en el despacho de la directora. Minerva estaba con ellos, estaban cerca de la puerta por lo que estarían terminando de hablar. Entonces Hermione se quedó muda y con los ojos fuera de las orbitas. Un gritó se le trabo en la garganta. El nombre de Ron se emborronaba, perdía consistencia, volviéndose una mancha de tinta. Esta se volvió a reagrupar pero formando otro nombre: Tom Marvolo… Hermione tiró el mapa no podía terminar de leer aquel nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron se apareció en la puerta de su casa. Estaba cansado. Hugo había teñido de azul a todo Slytherin. Le habría hecho gracia sino hubiera tenido que aguantar tres horas de charla con Minerva por el mal comportamiento de su hijo. ¿Por qué debía aguantar él la charla si era Hugo el que había hecho la trastada? Al menos su hijo también tuvo que oírla. Al salir de la "bronca" se quedo mirando a Hugo un minuto. El chico tenía la mirada baja y arrepentida. Sin duda su tío George estaría orgulloso de lo bien que fingía su sobrino.

Iba a decirle algo para que no lo volviera a hacer, pero caería en sacos rotos. Además sabía que Hermione ya tendría preparado algo como castigo así que simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda y se despidió de él. Hugo salió corriendo como un rayo mientras sonreía. Ron también sonrió. Su hijo pensaba que se había librado y había olvidado a su madre.

Sin embargo, debía agradecerle a su hijo la trastada. Todo el lió con la directora había hecho que olvidase que ese día había Luna llena. Ya habían pasado casi veinte años desde el primer asesinato y no estaban más cerca de detenerle. Al final Harry y Ron tuvieron que delegar en unos aurores más jóvenes para que afrontaran el caso con una visión renovada. No habían hecho ningún avance y de no ser por la fama que mantenían de la guerra y la confianza de Kingsley haría años que les habrían despedido. No les habría culpado. Tenían a prácticamente todo el servicio de aurores en el caso y ni siquiera sabían si realmente el mortifago se llamaba Normort. Lo único que había dejado claro es que actuaba una vez al mes, la noche de luna llena. Habían repartido alertas sobre esa noche, incluso intentaron ponerles trampas pero no surtía efecto. Nunca picaba.

Ron entró cabizbajo en la casa, había llegado con buen humor y se le había ido de un plumazo por culpa de la dichosa luna. Al menos ya no sufría tanto desde que delegara el caso haría un par de años. Incluso podía decir que su vida era completamente feliz a excepción de ese par de días tras la luna llena. El pasillo estaba a oscuras pero se veía luz proveniente de su despacho. Hermione estaría trabajando en alguna propuesta de ley.

Intentó no hacer ruido para sorprenderla, abrió lentamente la puerta y de golpe sintió su cuerpo paralizado y cayendo de boca contra el suelo. A escasos centímetros del golpe, se detuvo y comenzó a levitar hasta quedar sentado en una silla y maniatado. Miró a su alrededor todo lo que sus ojos eran capaz de girar. Miraba horrorizado temiendo lo peor, que el asesino hubiera elegido a su mujer. No quería mirar, no quería ver el cuerpo de Hermione ni la risa perversa del asesino pero siguió buscándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración agitada por el miedo. Soportaba la idea de morir pero no la muerte de su amada Hermione. Entonces la vio, allí estaba de pie. Hermione le miraba con furia y determinación. Le apuntaba con su varita de la cual salían chispas rojas sin parar. El suelo estaba chamuscado en esa zona.

— ¡Hermione, por el amor de Merlín! ¿Se puede saber qué diantres haces? Suéltame. — Exclamó Ron sin entender nada.

— ¡Cállate! — Le gritó Hermione. La ira hacia que le temblase la voz. — ¿Quién coño eres y donde esta mi marido?

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy tu marido. — Le espetó Ron.

— Demuéstralo. — Le retó Hermione sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita. La determinación y furia de su mirada hicieron estremecer a Ron.

— La primera vez que hicimos el amor descubrí que tienes tres lunares en el interior del muslo derecho. Me pegaste con el cojín cuando me puse entre tus piernas y dije: "_Hola, ¿Tú eres Mickey Mouse?_" ¿Te sirve para demostrar que has atado a tu marido? — Preguntó Ron sonrojado por la confesión.

— Desgraciadamente sí. — Lamentó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. — Sal afuera. Sé que estas ahí.

— ¿Con quién hablas? En serio Hermione empiezas a asustarme. Porque no… De los tres siempre supe que usted era la más inteligente señorita Granger. Me cuesta admitir que una sangre sucia pueda llegar a ser algo más que simple objeto de mis juegos pero tengo que ser sincera con mi víctima número cien. — La voz de Ron había cambiado de pronto. Seguía con el mismo tono pero la forma de hablar. La frialdad que emanaba de cada palabra. Era como hablar con la propia muerte si esta fuera una cruel y sádica asesina. Un movimiento rápido y Hermione ya no tenía la varita en la mano y se encontraba maniatada en la silla en la que un segundo antes estaba Ron. El joven pelirrojo se paseaba a su alrededor con su varita entre las manos. Tenía una sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos ahora eran rojos con dos rendijas en lugar de pupilas. — ¿Puedo preguntarle como lo ha averiguado? Simple curiosidad. No quiero que me vuelvan a pillar.

— El mapa del merodeador. — Fue lo único que musitó Hermione. No podía mirarle a los ojos. Lloraba sin parar pero no por la posibilidad de la muerte sino por el destino de Ron.

— Entiendo. Ese dichoso papelucho. Recuerdo muy bien que por culpa de ese mapa no podía entrar fácilmente en la mente de Harry. Ese amor suyo por esa Weasley era demasiado potente. — Decía Ron con una mezcla inaudita de frialdad, furia y mofa. — Déjeme adivinar. Estaba mirando el mapa cuando empezó a cambiar de nombre. — Dijo Ron obligando a Hermione a mirarle a los ojos. Sonrió con malicia. — Así que fue eso. Creía haber retrocedido a tiempo en Hogwarts. No es que no quiera ajustar cuentas con esa vieja, simplemente aun no tengo el poder de enfrentarme a ella.

— Veinte años y aun no tienes poder suficiente. Eres un inútil mestizo. — Se burló Hermione intentando que cometiera algún error. Su cara y su cuello dieron un latigazo cuando la mano de Ron la abofeteo con violencia durante minutos.

— Eso te enseñara. — Escupió Ron. Agarró del pelo a Hermione obligándola a mirar al frente. Tenía la cara llena de moratones. El labio lo tenía roto y le sangraba abundantemente, pero toda la atención se la llevaba el ojo izquierdo. Se había hinchado tanto que era una deformidad purpura más que un ojo. Ron se hurgo en el bolsillo y saco una pequeña cuerda. Ató la melena de la castaña al respaldo de la silla. — Sabes, hacia mucho que deseaba hacer esto. Pero me tuve que conformar con algunas noches de pasión antes de ir a jugar con los muggles. — Dijo Ron con lujuria sádica. Hermione cerró las piernas instintivamente. Ron la miró y rio. — Pobre mocosa, ¿En verdad crees qué podrías detenerme si quisiera violarte? No me hace falta. Ya sé que se siente al invadirte y me gusta más ver tu cara al no saber con cuál de los dos has yacido. Es en lo que piensas, ¿Verdad? ¿He disfrutado con el inútil de mi marido o con el asesino? Lo notó en esa mirada y es francamente más placentera que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer con tu cuerpo. A excepción de lo que haga con este cuchillo. Sin duda lo que haga con este cuchillo será apoteósico. — Dijo Ron sacando una fina hoja de plata, el filo resplandecía rojo como si ansiara la sangre. Se quedó mirando a Hermione esperando alguna suplica, no obtuvo nada. Eso le divirtió. Era inaudito. — Estoy francamente sorprendido de tu resistencia. Supongo que podremos recompensar esta diversión extra que me estas propiciando.

— ¿Eres Voldemort? — Preguntó Hermione. La curiosidad le podía pero también rezaba con ganar el suficiente tiempo como para que el patronus que había enviado al ver entrar a Ron en la casa llegara a su destinatario.

— Que pregunta más estúpida. Esperaba que lo supieras. Me has dicho como me descubriste. Viste el nombre en el mapa, sin duda sabes quién soy. — Respondió aburrido Ron, rasgó el vaquero que llevaba Hermione desde la rodilla a la cintura.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó con un murmullo apenas audible en un intento de tapar el miedo que sentía.

— ¿Creísteis que destruyendo el guardapelo lograríais algo? — Respondió Voldemort con una pregunta mientras rasgaba la otra pernera. — Solo me frenasteis. Ya me había vertido en el alma de Ron. Este pobre idiota era demasiado manipulable para que no me pudiera hacer con él. Solo tuve que estar una semana susurrándole tus vicios sexuales con Potter y fue mío. Por supuesto me excedí y perdí temporalmente su control. Lo suficiente como para que la trasferencia se fragmentase. Cuando volvió y destruyo el guardapelo, pensasteis que ya no existía el Horrocruxe pero no es así como funciona. — Explicaba Voldemort rasgando la camisa de Hermione. Poco a poco la iba desnudando. — Ya había corrompido el alma de Ron, la había contaminado suficiente como para trasladarme a él y empezar a poseerle. Por desgracia rompió la conexión demasiado pronto. Eso me volvió a retrasar. Incluso me bloqueo a su parte más oscura y primitiva. Creía que jamás lograría controlar a este necio pero entonces encontrasteis la copa de Hufflepuff. La suerte me sonrió y volví a emerger de nuevo. Preferí mantenerme oculto a la consciencia de Ron en ese momento. No me convenía que se derrumbase y huyese o volvería a quedar aislado. Fue un revés que destruyeseis la copa. Luego os pusisteis a volar con esas estúpidas escobas voladoras en la sala multipropósito. No debí confiar ciegamente en que sería el único en encontrarla. Y destruisteis la diadema. Ya me veía de nuevo enterrado, pero Ron volvió a por la copa. La guardo. No sé si fui yo o fue él. Puede que ambos decidiéramos coger la copa por razones distintas pero a mí me daba igual. Aunque la copa estuviera destruida y parte de mi alma ya no existiera, esta seguía manteniendo la magia negra que la había creado. La suficiente para darme fuerza. En un año tuve la fuerza suficiente para aparecerme una vez al mes. El día en el que la fuerza primitiva está más activa. Las noches de luna llena. Sabía que no tenía el poder de iniciar un nuevo reinado. La verdad no me interesaba, esa parte de mi estaba depositada en otro Horrocruxe. Ahora era libre, lejos de esas ansias de poder podía divertirme. Asesine durante años sin que nadie me lo impidiera y hace cinco años me di cuenta que podía aparecer cuando quisiera, pero me pregunte si merecía la pena. Prefería ser un mero espectador durante todo el mes y disfrutar de esa noche. Eso me daba la oportunidad de divertirme durante toda la eternidad. Si hubiera convertido a Ron por completo me habrían descubierto, pero tal como estaban las cosas era invisible. Nadie sospecharía de Ronald Weasley, un famoso auror y pilar del trió que acabo con Voldemort. — Voldemort disfrutaba del sonido de su propia voz, prácticamente hablaba para sí olvidando a Hermione. Sin duda llevaba mucho tiempo mudo por voluntad propia. Sin embargo no dejaba a Hermione de lado y termino de desnudarla. Los cortes no tardaron en herir los brazos de la castaña. Cerró los ojos por el dolor mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar.

— ¿Por qué Normort? — Preguntó sollozando Hermione. Aun tenía la esperanza de que Harry llegase en cualquier momento. Voldemort la miró con furia y agresividad. Clavo el cuchillo entre el humero y el cubito de Hermione y lo retorció mirándola a los ojos.

— Tu estúpido marido tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para intentar mandar un mensaje. Por suerte en el estado de inconsciencia en el que se haya cada vez que asumo el control no sabe muy bien cómo escribir. Trató de poner Ron Voldemort. Por suerte su cerebro escribió al revés su nombre y cortó la mitad del mío. Aun más suerte tuve en que nadie atase cabos con esa pista. — Explicó Voldemort sacando el cuchillo y lamiendo el filo. — Exquisito.

— Ron sabía que le controlabas. — Afirmó Hermione destrozada.

— Pobre ilusa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Weasley tiene esa capacidad mental? — Se mofó Voldemort. —No escuchaste a su hermana. Cuando mi otro fragmento la poseyó siempre le borró la memoria. Ron no tenía constancia de lo que hacía su cuerpo una vez al mes. Aunque a un nivel puramente emocional sí que tenía cierta idea de lo que pasaba. Por eso sufría tanto en las escenas del crimen. Se sentía culpable a nivel emocional. Y yo disfrutaba de ese efecto que tenía sobre él. Lástima que dejase el caso. — Explicaba Voldemort volviendo a cortar y pinchar la piel de Hermione. — Por cierto. Quizás debería mencionar que sé de tu intento de hacerme hablar hasta que llegue Potter. ¿Has olvidado que soy un experto leyendo mentes? En el mismo instante en que note su presencia tú iras a reunirte con los muggles y sangre sucias que he matado y yo matare a Harry y huiré. Aun queda mucha diversión. Aunque porque esperar. Quiero ver claramente como la luz de la vida abandona tus ojos mientras este cuchillo parte en dos tu miserable corazón. — Dijo con maldad y sadismos. — Es una lástima, tenía pensado divertirme con este cuerpo que tantos momentos lúdicos me ha dado pero no sabemos cuándo nos pueden interrumpir. — Cogió impulso con el cuchillo y lo lanzó contra el corazón de Hermione. La miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella le miraba a él. Pero no había furia, miedo, desesperación o terror en sus ojos. Solo amor, no miraba a Voldemort. No estaba mirando a los ojos rojos de reptil. Miraba los azules que había debajo y que jamás volvería a ver. Tal vez jamás volverían a existir esos ojos.

Algo extraño paso en ese momento. El puñal se desvió, choco contra una costilla y ambas se rompieron. La hoja reboto y se clavo en la mejilla de Ron. Hermione se desmayo del dolor. Y Voldemort cayó al suelo como si algo le hubiera golpeado y también se desmayo. Ambos quedaron allí tirados, ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro seguía con vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía la mejilla a horrores. Se la toco y notó el punzante tacto de un cuchillo con cuidado tiro de la hoja hasta sacarla. La miro sin comprender. Era un fragmento de cuchillo. Lo tiro al suelo y se apretó la cara para que el corte se coagulara. Se levanto del suelo y miró a su alrededor. Lo que vio frente a él hizo que una parte de su mente estallara como una presa. Todo lo que había hecho le llego a oleadas. Cada nimio detalle claramente recordado en su mente. Ahora sabía lo que había pasado. Sabía quién era el asesino. Y también sabía quien había sido su víctima número cien, como también sabía quién sería la ciento uno.

Hermione estaba atada a la silla con la boca abierta. Un hilo de sangre le goteaba por el labio. Su postura era antinatural a causa de tener el cabello atado a la silla. Vio su cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Vio el suelo encharcado en la sangre de la mujer que amaba. Vio su desnudez y rezó porque no significara lo que estaba imaginando. No recordaba haber hecho eso pero eso no quería decir nada. Menos que nada después de saber que había matado a cien personas sin saberlo. Y había asesinado a su único amor verdadero. Su primera amiga, su primer beso, su primera novia, su pérdida de la virginidad, su primera hija, su segundo hijo. Todo con ella.

Y ahora estaba atada a una silla. La muerte se la había llevado y él había sido el causante. Daba igual que Voldemort hubiera apuñalado su corazón, era Ron quien le había dejado hacerlo al ser tan débil. Al haber caído en las tretas de ese maldito guardapelo, al guardar aquella estúpida copa de Hufflepuff. Él se había dejado poseer por el alma de Voldemort. Él era el culpable por la muerte de tantas personas. No dudaría en hacer lo correcto en este caso. No podía dejar que Voldemort escapase, ahora él era su Horrocruxe y no permitiría que aquel vil ser volviera a sembrar el caos y el dolor.

Nunca más.

Un cuervo repiqueteo en la ventana. Se miraron un segundo antes de que el cuervo alzara el vuelo. Ron no era muy ducho en ciertos aspectos pero captaba las indirectas. Se subió a la mesa y se preparó para saltar. Respiro hondo. No tuvo que mirar su mano para comprobar que la espada de Gryffindor había aparecido en ella. Poco le importaba cómo lo había hecho, estaba claro que la espada sabía lo que debía hacerse. Ahora podría destruir el último fragmento de Lord Voldemort.

Puso la punta de la espada apuntando a su pecho y la agarró con fuerza para que no se desviara. Entonces se lanzó contra el suelo. Un chasquido y la espada habían atravesado el cuerpo de Ron de lado a lado. Su corazón había estallado con el golpe. Sus costillas ahora eran astillas que como si fueran metralla estaban perforando sus pulmones. Ron tosio y la sangre mancho el suelo bajo su cara. La vista se le nublaba rápidamente. Escuchaba en sus oídos los pasos de la muerte que venía. Una voz femenina que le llamaba. Hermione le llamaba, gritaba su nombre. Ron sonrió. Volvería a verla. Poco a poco cerraba los ojos, el sueño eterno le vencía y él se entregaba voluntariamente sin lucha. Moría con una sonrisa. Poco podía imaginar que los gritos que escuchaba eran los de Hermione llamándole desde la silla. Y los de Harry que acababa de llegar y estaba intentado salvarle. Ron ya no percibía este mundo. Nunca pudo saber que su mejor amigo le gritaba para que volviera. Que el amor de su vida seguía vivo e imploraba porque no la abandonara.

Ron estaba ya al otro lado. Seguía escuchando la voz de Hermione llamándole a gritos pero eso solo lo acercaba más a su muerte. Y las últimas palabras de Ron en este mundo así lo demostraron.

— ¿Hermione?


End file.
